


RoadTrip: Conflicted

by PeterParkerIsLife



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: Angst, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, sonny is a smol bean, sonny needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerIsLife/pseuds/PeterParkerIsLife
Summary: A RoadTrip storySRVY vs. SockJack broke up with his boyfriend of 2 years, Sonny. Sonny then started dating Harvey. What happens when Jack confesses to wanting Sonny back?Updates every Monday, Wednesday and Friday!
Relationships: Brooklyn Wyatt/Harper Dark, Harvey Cantwell/Sonny Robertson, Jack Duff/Sonny Robertson, Rye Beaumont/Andy Fowler





	1. Daydreaming

Sonny was walking to school with his best friend, Brook. He and Brook live right beside each other so it made them as close as two best friends could be. They were currently walking to Brooks boyfriends house to pick him up. Harper, also happened to be Sonny's other best friend, so they all got on really well. 

"Hey babe!" Brook greeted his boyfriend as they got to his house a few minutes later. 

"Hey Brookie." Harper smiled as he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. "Sunshine." Harper said as he gave Sonny a hug in greeting. 

"Harps." Sonny said with his usual smile.

"Did you guys finish the trig homework?" Harper asked as they started their usual walk to school. 

"Yeah, Sonny and I worked on it last night." answered Brook. 

"Could one of you explain number 4 to me, please? It's the only one I couldn't get." Harper asked. 

"Don't look at me, you know I suck at explaining stuff." Brook said shaking his head. 

"I'll explain it to you in study hall, Harper." Sonny offered. 

"Thanks, Sonny. I owe you." Harper responded, Sonny just waved him off. They were friends and that's what friends do for each other. 

The rest of the walk was spent in that fashion. Just mindless chatter between the three as they walked to school. That's something Sonny loved about his two best friends, even though they were dating they never made Sonny feel like a third wheel.

Sonny was excited to get to school though. I know what you're thinking, what teenager is excited for school? Well, Sonny was excited to see his boyfriend. 

So technically he wasn't excited for school he just wanted to get to school because he was excited to see his boyfriend. 

You see Sonny and Harvey had been dating for around three months. About two months before Sonny started dating Harvey he had been dating Jack, the boy who he thought was the love of his life. Well that was until Jack broke up with Sonny saying he was too young to be tied down and wanted to date other people. They had been dating for just under two years when Jack broke Sonny's heart. He remembered it like it was yesterday. 

Flashback:

"Hey babe!" Sonny grinned as he bounded up to his boyfriend of two years with a single blue rose in his hand, Jacks favorite.

Sonny was always romantic like that. He would write notes for Jack telling him how much he loved him and how amazing he was every other day. He would always bring Jack his favorite flower every Friday. He would walk him to his classes. And they both got along perfectly with each others parents. They were soulmates or at least that's what Sonny thought. He would find out that day that Jack apparently didn't feel the same way. 

"Sonny, we need to talk." Jack said as he pushed the rose back towards Sonny. 

Sonny frowned "What's wrong babe?" 

Jack looked around the crowded hallway of their school. 

"Let's go somewhere more private." 

"I don't think I want to." Sonny said, feeling that this was gonna be bad. 

"Sonny, please." Jack pleaded. 

"If you're gonna break up with me, just do it right now. Here." Sonny said. 

"Sonny..." Jack trailed off

"You are, aren't you?" Sonny gasped. 

"I'm so so sorry."

"Why? Did I do something? I can be better, I promise." Sonny begged, he would do anything not to lose the person he thought to be the love of his life. 

"It was nothing you did, I promise. It's just... I'm young, I'm only 17 for gods sake. I don't want to be tied down, I want to date other people before we're too serious into this relationship and I can't leave   
anymore."

"So you don't call two years serious? What were we all this time? Just something for you to pass the time?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that baby." Jack said reaching out to stroke Sonny's check in an attempt to comfort him. 

Sonny flinched back "Don't touch me." Sonny started to back away "Have fun dating other people. I hope it's worth it." Sonny turned his back to Jack and started to walk away with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Sonny looked down at the promise ring he had in his pocket. He was going to give it to Jack for their 2 year anniversary this Sunday. Guess that wasn't going to happen...

"Sonny... Sonny!" Brooks voice woke him from his musings. 

"Sorry, What?" Sonny apologized. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to check in on you. You spaced out for a minute there." Brook said. 

"Yeah, sorry." Sonny apologized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first chapter! Yay! What did you guys think?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	2. The Beginning

"Hey darling!" Sonny heard his boyfriend of two months exclaim as soon as he saw Sonny. 

"Hey Harvs." Sonny grinned at his boyfriend as he pulled him into a hug. 

Because Sonny was so tall he rested his head on top of Harvey's. 

"I've missed you." Harvey said as he pulled Sonny into a gentle kiss. 

"You saw me yesterday, silly." Sonny giggled. 

"I still missed you." Harvey grinned. 

"That's good, cause I missed you too." Sonny said as he gave Harvey another kiss. 

"Alright lovebirds, break it up, we gotta get to class." Harper grinned, happy for his friend. 

Sonny had been really sad when Jack broke up with him. It was borderline worrying, so he was so grateful his friend now had Harvey. Sonny became so much happier when he started dating Harvey and that gave a great relief to his friends. 

"Alright, alright. We're going." Harvey grinned. That was another great thing about Harvey, he got along great with Sonny's friends and his mum, which was a big plus.

The boys started the walk to their classes. Right now, Harvey and Harper has chemistry while Sonny and Brook had math. Chemistry was on the way to Math so Sonny and Brook were going to drop their boyfriends off at their class and then continue to their own. 

Soon enough Brook and Sonny arrived at their class after dropping off their boyfriends. The only problem with this class is that Jack was in it too. Sonny use to love that, sharing a class with his boyfriend but ever since Jack had broken his heart seeing him becoming a point of dread and not happiness.

"Hey Sonny, Brook!" Andy called as he saw the two. Andy was one of Jacks best friends, he was also a good friend of Sonnys and Brooklyns and made sure that they stayed friends even after the break up. 

His exact word were Jacks an idiot for breaking up with you, especially with that bogus excuse of wanting to date other people and he's an idiot for not seeing that. But I don't want to lose our friendship just because of his stupid mistake, yeah? 

Sonny had happily agreed, even if he didn't think he could be friends with Jack anytime soon he didn't want to lose his friendship with either Andy or Rye, Jacks other best friend. 

"Hey Andy." Both Sonny and Brook said, both also ignoring Jacks presence beside Andy. 

Sonny had told Brook he wouldn't mind if he continued to be friends with Jack if he wanted but Brook had adamantly said that he wouldn't and couldn't be friends with someone who hurt his friend as bad as Jack hurt Sonny. Harper has agreed. That was just another reason Sonny loved his friends so much. 

As the two went to walk to their seats, Brook in front, Sonny heard something making him turn. 

"Hey Sonny." Jack said offering a hopeful smile. 

Sonny just shook his head and went to his seat making Jacks smile fall. 

Maybe one day they could be friends but Sonny wasn't ready just yet, and Jack was gonna have to accept that. 

The rest of the class passed as normal and soon they were dismissed for their second class. The rest of the day passed normally until lunch. 

Sonny, Harvey, Brook, Harper and Harvey's best friend Alex who the boys all got along with, were sat at a table together. 

Sonny was in the middle of his lunch when he felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to turn, his smile dropped when he saw who it was. 

"What do you want, Jack?" Sonny asked. 

"Can we talk? Alone? Please?" Jack asked. 

Sonny hesitated, on the one hand he wanted to hear what Jack wanted to say and he just wanted to talk to him, he missed him. It was only normal, they had dated for two years and been friends for years before that, it was only normal to miss that presence in your life, even if he had hurt him. On the other hand, Sonny wasn't sure he was ready to talk to Jack or even be alone with him. He also didn't want Harvey to get the wrong idea, and he wanted to make sure Harvey would be okay with it. 

So Sonny turned towards his boyfriend. Harvey gave him a look that said I don't think this is a good idea but it's your choice, I support you. 

Sonny turned back to Jack "Alright." And then left the lunchroom with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter, what do you think?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment, I would appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	3. The Confession

"What did you want to talk about Jack?" Sonny asked as soon as he was in the empty hallway near the entrance with Jack.

"I wanted to talk about us." Jack said nervously. 

"There is no us Jack. You made that perfectly clear when you broke up with me." Sonny said angrily. 

"That's exactly the problem!" Jack exclaimed. 

"What is?" Sonny asked confused. 

"That there is no us! I miss us! Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life!" Jack yelled. 

"What are you saying, Jack?" Sonny questioned shakily. 

"I want you back. I want us back. I still love you, I never stopped. Always have and always will. Please, Sonny give us, give me, another chance. Please?" Jack pleaded. 

Sonny stood in shock. 

"Sonny?" Jack called worriedly after Sonny didn't respond for a few minutes. 

"Jack, I have a boyfriend." Sonny said slowly.

"I know." Jack responded sadly. 

"And I love him."

"I know."

"You hurt me. Badly."

"I know."

"Will you please stop saying I know?!" Sonny finally yelled. 

"What do you want me to say Sonny? I know all these things and I can't change any of them, even though I want to, badly." Jack said. 

"I want you to not have told me what you did. I'm with Harvey and I love him and now here you are saying you want me back and making my brain all confused!" Sonny exclaimed. 

"I'm sorry." Jack said reaching for Sonny's hand. 

Sonny took a step back. 

"I- I can't do this right now." Sonny turned and hightailed it out of there. 

"Babe, you okay? You seem distressed. Did Duff do something? I swear to god, if he did something to you, I'll kill him!" Harvey said as Sonny ran into him. 

Sonny startled, he didn't realize Jack and him had talked so long that the bell signaling lunch was over had rung. 

"Ca-can we get out of here?" Sonny asked his boyfriend. 

"Of course, babe, anything you need." Harvey responded in concern as he grabbed Sonny's hand and started to lead him outside to his car.

"Where do you wanna go?" Harvey asked Sonny as soon as they were in his car. 

"Our cafe." Sonny responded. 

They had discovered this hole in the wall cafe during their first week of dating, it was a quaint little place with tons of books and the best food, it had become their place. 

Harvey had even asked Sonny to officially be his boyfriend there and the place always helped calm the two down when they needed it. 

Soon enough they arrived, while Sonny went to get them their usual table near the back with a bit more privacy, Harvey went to get them some hot chocolate and biscuits. 

"What happened, babe?" Harvey asked as soon as he got back to the table with their order and Sonny seemed to have calmed down a bit. 

"Jack... told me something." Sonny said stalling. He was gonna tell Harvey, of course, he never considered not telling him but Sonny himself hadn't fully processed it himself. 

"What did he tell you?" Harvey asked confused. 

"That he still loved me and wants me back." Sonny said very quietly but hurried to continue before Harvey said anything. "Of course I don't want that. I love you. It jus-just made me confused, I guess."

"Hey, babe it's okay, you were with him for a long time, it's perfectly normal to be confused." Harvey comforted. 

Nothing was said after that, they just sat in silence enjoying their hot chocolate and biscuits, both lost in their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, what did you think?
> 
> Lots of love! Thank you!


	4. The End of Us

After they went to the cafe, Harvey had dropped Sonny off at home, school having been done at that time. 

Sonny hadn't heard from Harvey since then, that was Friday and it was already Monday morning. It made Sonny really worried that Harvey had decided that Sonny wasn't worth the trouble, the drama. 

Brook had tried to reassure him that wasn't the case but Sonny was still worried. That's why he was practically vibrating with nerves on his way to school. 

"Hey, Sonny, it'll be fine, you'll see." Harper tried to reassure his friend. 

"I hope so." Sonny said back.

Soon enough they arrived at school, Harvey was there to greet his boyfriend, making Sonny mentally sigh in relief. 

However through out the entire day, Harvey was acting... off. Sonny didn't know exactly what it was but he knew something was wrong and it was making him really worried. 

"Sonny," That alone made Sonny frown, Harvey almost always called him a pet name, almost never Sonny. That's another thing that made Sonny know there was something wrong. 

"Yeah, babe?" Sonny responded trying to shake off the feeling. 

"You wanna go to the water fountain on the edge of town, after school?" Harvey asked nervously. 

"Yeah, babe, I'd love too." Sonny responded. 

For some reason as the school day drew to an end and it came closer to going to the fountain with Harvey the uneasy feeling grew. 

"I don't know why, but the feelings are just increasing, not diminishing, guys." Sonny told Brook and Harper, worriedly. 

"I'm sure it will all be okay, Sonny." Brook tried to reassure. 

"Yeah, just try to relax and just think about spending some quality time with your boyfriend after school." Harper advised. 

"Yeah, you guys are right. Everything will be just fine." Sonny said, he wasn't sure if he was telling them or trying to convince himself. 

Soon enough Sonny finished his last class of the day and was heading in direction of the parking lot to get to Harvey's car so they could go to the fountain. 

"Ready?" Harvey asked as soon as he saw Sonny walking towards him, Harvey having been waiting for Sonny by his car already. 

"Yeah." Sonny said giving him a tight smile. "Oh, before I forget," Sonny said reaching into his backpack and pulling out a bar of Harvey's favorite chocolate. Unlike with Jack, Sonny brought Harvey his favorite chocolate every Monday instead of his favorite flower every Friday. "here you go darling." Sonny smiled handing Harvey the chocolate. 

"Thanks, babe. You're the best, truly." Harvey said squeezing Sonny's hand on the last word. 

Sonny just smiled at him in reply. 

Soon enough they arrived at the fountain and were sitting down in front of it. Luckily they were the only ones there, having the entire place to themselves. 

"I-I have to tell you something." Harvey finally broke the tense silence.

"What is it, babe? You can tell me anything." Sonny said offering a comforting smile. 

"I-I made a mistake. A bad one." Harvey confessed. 

"What type of mistake?" Sonny asked shakily. 

"I went to a party this Saturday and I-I..." Harvey trailed off. 

"You what Harvey?" Sonny asked, not sure he really wanted to know. 

"I-I kissed someone else." Harvey said quietly. 

"Di-did you sle-sleep with them?" Sonny asked shakily. 

"No! God no! I swear I didn't! I realized it was a mistake right when it happened. I swear it will never happen again! I swear! I love you so much!" Harvey begged. "Sonny?" Harvey questioned after Sonny was silent for a bit. 

"I-I can't do this." Sonny whispered.

"Can't do what?" Harvey asked, already knowing the answer but not wanting to accept it. 

"Us! I can't do us anymore! You know how much Jack hurt me and you promised, promised me you would never hurt me like that and here you are. You kissed someone else, even if you didn't do anything else, you just doing that, knowing how much it would hurt me, it disgusts me." Sonny said getting up. 

"Sonny, please, let me make it up to you! I'll do anything, just please, please, don't end us." Harvey begged. 

"You ended us when you kissed someone else." Sonny whispered. 

"I will win you back Sonny, I will, I'll do anything." Harvey promised. 

"Goodbye Harvey." And with that Sonny walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment, it means the world. 
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	5. The Project

"Brook, can you come pick me up, please?" Sonny hiccuped into his phone. 

"Of course, what happened?" Brooks worried voice came through the phone. 

"I'll tell you when you get here, just please hurry. I'm about a mile east of the water fountain on the edge of town." Sonny said. 

"We'll be right there." Brook said, referring to himself and Harper, before he ended the call. 

Sure enough a few minutes later Sonny saw Brooks car pull up behind him. Seeing that the passenger seat was empty, Harper sitting in the back, knowing Sonny preferred driving or sitting in the passenger seat, especially when he was upset, Sonny got in the front and buckled up. 

"What happened, Sonny?" Harper asked as he saw tears running down his best friends cheeks, make both Harper and Brooks heart ache. The hated when their friends were upset, especially Sonny since he was such a kind and pure person. 

"We broke up." Sonny said, not able to say his name yet. 

"What? What happened?" Brook exclaimed. 

"He kissed someone else." Sonny whispered. 

"We'll kill him." Harper and Brook growled at the same time, causing Sonny to look away. 

"How are you doing, hun?" Brook asked. 

"Awful but I don't wanna talk about it. Can you just take me home, please?" Sonny said quietly. 

"Of course." Brook said as he started driving, him and Harper sharing a worried look through the mirror. 

One week later 

Sonny had been successful in avoiding both Harvey and Jack for the week.

The hardest times to avoid them though was during their shared classes. And the worst class was History, Sonny loved it because he shared it with Harplyn and Randy but also hated it because he also shared it with Harvey and Jack, making it Sonny's most dreaded class. 

Of course, Sonny's luck has decided to strike during this Tuesday's class. 

"We have a group project class." The teacher announced causing the class to cheer "I will be choosing the groups however." The teacher interrupted causing the cheering to turn to groans. 

"There will be two groups of 7 and one group of 6." The teacher announced. "First group of 7: Eva, Tom, Brad, Angelina, Tyler, Mathew and Emma." The caused mix reactions from the class but everyone in the group got along well enough. "Next group of 7: Andy, Brook, Rye, Jack, Harper, Harvey, " not me, not me Sonny begged in his head. "and Sonny." 

No! Why me? Sonny thought as the teacher announced the last group. Harplyn and Randy both sent him sympathetic looks. 

'Don't worry.' Brook mouthed to him. 

Brooks probably right, I shouldn't worry, I'll have both Harplyn and Randy to run interference for me. I'll be fine, hopefully. 

Sonny tried his best to pay attention as the teacher explained the project to them but his mind kept wandering to his two ex's and how they hurt him, and how he wasn't gonna survive this project. 

After class Sonny went to his locker to get his books he needed for homework since the day was over. As he opened his locker he was surprised when he saw both his favorite chocolate and his favorite flower waiting for him. 

He picked up the flower first. A lovely flower for a lovely boy. -J was written on a card attached to the flower, obviously from Jack. Sonny then picked up the chocolate and saw a heart taped to the chocolate. Your favorite chocolate for my favorite boy. -H Sonny knew this one was from Harvey. 

"Oh, god. What have I gotten myself into?"

Sonny groaned to himself. 

For the rest of the week it continued much in the same manner, Sonny would find random notes, chocolates and flowers in his locker from one of the two boys. None of them had approached him yet, respecting his need for space and both deciding to let him make the first move. 

Sonny's phone pinged Friday night. 

You have been added to The History Project group chat. 

Sonny had actually forgotten about the project, well more like he had been adamantly trying not to think about his impending doom. 

Suddenly Sonny's phone pinged again. 

Fovvs: Hey guys, I made this group so we could agree on a day to do the project. We still have a couple weeks but I thought we could get it out of the way so we don't have to worry about it. 

Fovvs: What days work for you guys?

Brooky: How about tomorrow afternoon, around 4?

Fovvs: Works for me. 

RYE: Good with me.

Harps: Me too. 

Jacky: Fine by me. 

Harvs: Me too. 

Sonny's heart ached as he saw Jack and Harvey's old nicknames, Sonny had never gotten around to changing their names in his phone since his break ups. He didn't have the heart to. 

Brooky: Sunshine? Good for you? 

Sonny focused again, realizing he would have to respond. 

Me: Yeah, fine by me. 

Fovvs: Okay, okay. Who's house then?

RYE: Sonny's would be the most practical since we all know where it is. 

Brooky: True. That good with you, Sonny?

Sonny sighed knowing they had a point. Sonny was the only one that had been friends with everyone, and his was the only house known to everybody. 

Me: Yeah, that's fine. See you guys at 4. 

Me: Night. 

Sonny turned off his phone, not waiting for replies. 

God, I'm doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comment. 
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	6. Working

It was about 3:45 the next day when texts from the group started coming in saying they were coming and soon they all said they were coming. The only other messages other than last nights conversation was the deciding of who was bring what for the project. 

At 3:47 Sonny heard a knock on his door. Please don't be Harvey or Jack please, please let it be someone else. Sonny begged in his head as he went to open the door. To Sonny's relief it was his best friends at the door. 

"Hey! How did you guys get here so fast, you literally just said you were coming? I know we live near each other but not that near." Sonny asked confused. 

"We sent the message while we were already on our way because we didn't want the others to know we were coming to prepare you." Brook explained. 

"Prepare me?" 

"For Harvey and Jack. While we will be here and try our hardest to run interference, they can both be sneaky if they want to so we need to prepare you for that." Harper elaborated. 

"Right." Sonny said a little stunned "Have I ever told you two how grateful I am for both of you? I could not have asked for better friends than you two. I love you guys. You have been with me through thick and thin, and even when others betray me, you've stood by me. I don't know what I would do without you guys." Sonny teared up a little. 

"Stop, you're making me cry." Brook said, and you could see both him and Harper were teary eyed. 

"We love you too mate." Harper said. 

"That too." Brook sniffed, agreeing with Harper. 

"Well, lets get you prepared." Harper said, both boys nodding in agreement. 

They spent the next 10 minutes talking about the best ways to get out of an awkward situation and how to avoid at all cost being alone with either of them. But after 10 minutes they heard a knock on the door. 

"Hey Sonny!" Both Andy and Rye said as Sonny opened the door.

"Hey guys! Harper and Brooklyn are just in the living room. Do you guys want anything to drink?" Sonny offered. 

"Nah, I'm good." Rye grinned while Andy just shook his head. 

"Okay, you guys can just go into the living room, it's just gonna be us today since my mum isn't home and my sister is at her friends for a sleepover." Sonny informed. 

"Ok." They both said and then headed towards the living room as Sonny went towards the kitchen to get some snacks.

About tell minutes later, Sonny had brought some snacks to the living room when he heard a knock on the door. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, knowing it could only be one of his ex's out there since they were they only ones not there yet. 

Sonny opened the door to find not just one of them but both of them. Standing side by side, glaring at each other. 

"Sonny!" They both exclaimed as the saw him, big smiles overtaking their faces, that went away as they both glared at each other again. 

"Hey guys, come on in." Sonny said awkwardly. 

After they had both entered the house, albeit, a bit rough with each other Sonny told them everyone was already in the living room causing each of their faces to fall, both had obviously been hoping they'd be the first ones to get there so they could spend alone time with Sonny. 

"Hey guys!" Andy greeted, Rye soon greeting them the same way.

Both Brooklyn and Harper ignored the two. 

"Hey" Jack greeted awkwardly while Harvey just nodded at them, frowning at Harper and Brook. He knew they would be mad at him but he didn't think they would flat out ignore him.

"I'm gonna make myself some tea, anybody want any?" Brook asked as he got up. 

Sonny smiled to himself, he loved that his friend felt comfortable enough to go make himself tea at his home. But then again Brook and Harper were at his house 50% of the time when they weren't in school.

"I'll take a cuppa." Sonny grinned. 

"Me too." Said Harper. 

"I could go for some tea." Smiled Andy. 

"I'm okay, thanks." Jack said. 

"I'm good, thanks though." Said Rye. 

"No, thank you." Said Harvey. 

"Alrighty, 4 cups coming up." Brook said going to the kitchen. He returned a little bit later with the tea. 

They then got to work on the project. Sonny trying his hardest to avoid talking or being next to both Jack and Harvey. 

After about two hours Rye spoke up. 

"Lets take a break. We've been working for almost two hours and we're almost done." Rye said. He had a point, they'd been working nonstop and they could all use a break. 

"Alright. What should we do?" Asked Harper. 

"I know." Andy spoke up suddenly. "Let's play truth or dare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment :)
> 
> And fun fact, the next chapter is actually the first chapter I ever wrote for this book. It was originally going to be a OS before I got inspiration.
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	7. Truth or Dare

It took some convincing to get Sonny to play but soon enough the entire gang had gathered around in a circle to play truth or dare. 

Brook was of course beside his boyfriend, Harper, while Andy was beside his own boyfriend Rye. It was a bit awkward, with Sonny, Jack and Harvey but they made it work. 

The circle started with Harvey then Andy then Rye then Sonny then Brook and Harper and ending with Jack, unfortunately putting Jack and Harvey beside each other but at least keeping Sonny separated so he wouldn't be so uncomfortable. 

They had been playing a few rounds asking questions like have you ever cheated on a test or what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done, they did some dares like prank call a teacher or take a shot of hot sauce when it was finally Brooks turn to ask. 

"Sonny, truth of dare?" Brook eventually asked his best mate. 

"Umm... truth." Sonny chose. Brook immediately got a smirk on his face causing Sonny to regret his decision instantly. 

"To who did you lose your virginity to and when?" Brook asked. He was genuinely curious, he knew his best mate had lost his virginity already but he didn't know to whom or when exactly. Brook had told Sonny the day after he lost his virginity so he felt kinda sad his best friend didn't do the same. 

"Uh...mmmmm" Sonny mumbled unintelligent. 

"What was that?" Harper asked, not having understood like the other boys. 

"I lost it to... Mikey." Sonny said surprising them all, that was not what they were expecting. 

Harplyn and Randy had thought he would either say Jack or Harvey. While Jack thought he would say Harvey, him and Sonny both being virgins when they broke up and Harvey thought he would say Jack, knowing Sonny wasn't a virgin when they started dating, they hadn't done anything themselves though. 

"I'm not sure exactly when but it was after Jack and I broke up but before I started to date Harvey." Sonny finished awkwardly. 

"What?! No way!" Brook exclaimed "I mean, you guys flirt whenever you see each other but I never thought it went further than that."

"Yep, well... it has." Sonny said a bit embarrassed. 

"Sorry, but who's Mikey?" Andy asked. You see the only ones who knew who Mikey is, are Sonny, Brook and Harper. 

"He's a mate of Sonny's that's in his second year of college." Harper answered.

"Second year of college?!" Both Harvey and Jack exclaimed at the same time. While normally this wouldn't be a big deal, since that was just two years into their future as they were seniors in high school it was still a college guy and that was a big deal for them. 

Especially since the person hooking up with said college guy was their ex-boyfriend who they both were trying to win back. They had each other to compete against and now they also had to compete against a college guy. And they both really wanted to win Sonny back. 

"Have you hooked up with him after that?" Asked Harvey. 

"I don't think that's any of your business, now is it?" Sonny said as he shot a glare at the two.

This caused both of them to become silent. 

"I'm actually pretty tired and it's getting late, my mum should be home soon. Why don't you guys get going and we can finish another day, alright?" Sonny said getting up. 

"Alright." They agreed getting up and gathering their things. 

Soon enough Andy, Rye, Jack and Harvey had left leaving only Sonny, Brook and Harper.

"I'm really sorry Sonny, I didn't think when I asked the question." Brook apologized, sincere. 

"It's fine. I really am tired. It's just been a long day." Sonny said giving them a tired smile. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harper asked. 

"100%" Sonny reassured. "You guys should start walking home before it gets too dark out, yeah?" 

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow, yeah mate?" Brook asked. 

"Yeah, I'll swing around yours sometime for us to hang out." Sonny said. 

"Alright, see you later mate." Harper responded. 

"See you later." And with that the two boys were gone, leaving Sonny alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> This was the first chapter I ever wrote for this book so I was really excited to publish it. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave kudos and comment please. 
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	8. The Visit

The next day Sonny didn't go to Brooks, he went to Mikeys instead. 

"Sonny!" Mikey said in surprise as he opened his dorm room door. "What are you doing here, darling? Not that I'm not happy to see cause I'm always happy to see you."

"I just needed to get away and I thought of you. I can leave if you busy though." Sonny said as he took a step back. 

"Don't even think of it." Mikey said fiercely as he grabbed Sonny by his waist and pulled him in. 

"I missed you." Sonny smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mikey's neck. 

"I missed you too." Mikey grinned as he leaned in and kissed Sonny's nose. 

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked. 

"Nothing much. I was actually just about to head out to the cafe to get some tea." Mikey said. 

"That sounds great, just what I need to warm up." Sonny grinned. 

"Right." Mikey said as he grabbed his coat and put it on. He then grabbed Sonny's hand as he started to lead him to the cafe. "Let's go."  
Sonny smiled and just tightened his grip on Mikey's hand.

As they walked to the cafe that was about a 7 minute walk from Mikey's dorm, they kept their hands interlocked and talked about random things but it was the best time either of them had in awhile.  
As soon as they got into the cafe Mikey turned towards Sonny.

"Green tea, two sugars, no cream, yeah?" Mikey asked, just for confirmation since he knew Sonny's order by heart. 

"Yeah, I'll go get us a table." Sonny smiled. 

As Sonny settled down at a table he realized this was achingly familiar to a couple weeks ago when he went to a cafe back home with Harvey, when they were happy together and he hadn't broken his heart, just like Jack. 

"You okay?" Sonny snapped out of his depressing thoughts as Mikey's voice entered his ears. 

"Fine." Sonny smiled "Just missing you, you were gone for too long." Sonny said cheekily. 

"Oh yeah, my heart almost exploded being away from you for those 5 minutes, I don't know how we last without seeing each other for days." Mikey said with a cheeky grin, clearly teasing. 

"Oh, shut it you." Sonny said as he took a sip of his tea to hide a smile. 

"So, how'd the project go yesterday?" Mikey Asked, Sonny just sighed. "That good, huh?"

"Worse." Sonny said. 

"Ouch, What happened?" Mikey asked genuinely curious and worried, maybe he was a bit overprotective of Sonny, sue him, that boy had been hurt way too much before and deserved to be protected. And he was Mikey's best friend, Mikey was nothing if not a overprotective friend. 

"The boys decided it would be a great idea to play truth or dare, and something came out that I would have rather didn't." Sonny explained. 

Mikey just raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his tea. 

"Brook, was the one to ask me the question, what's the one thing I never told Brook? That he's been begging for me to tell him?" Sonny said knowing Mikey would get it and sure enough he did. 

"Oh, oh." Mikey said as he realized what had been outed. 

"Yeah," Sonny said lamely "now they all know."

"Well, it's not the worst thing that could've happened, right? At least you weren't dared to kiss one of them right?" Sonny just gave him a look. "Right, not helping." Mikey sighed. "Look, Sonny I'm sure I will   
be fine, it's not that big of a deal, yeah? For them to know, I mean. At least it stops Brooklyn from bugging you about it anymore and if either Jack or Harvey give you any shit about it, just send them my   
way, yeah? Or better yet, send me their addresses and we'll have a little... talk."

"Thanks, Mikey. You really are the best." Sonny smiled. 

"I know." Mikey grinned. 

"Idiot." Sonny laughed, glad he had come. Mikey always knew how to cheer him up and he was really luck to have him in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? What'd you think about Sikeys relationship?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment.
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	9. Fighting

Sonny got home at around 11:30 at night. Him and Mikey having hung out for the whole day, gotten dinner then ice cream and spent hours talking and cuddling in Mikey's dorm. 

What Sonny was not excepting when he got home, however, was a very pissed off and worried looking Brook and Harper in his room. 

"What the hell mate?" Brook yelled as soon as I stepped into the room, knowing Sonny's mum was doing a night shift and sister had gone to their aunts for the night so they were the only ones in the house. 

"What?" Sonny said confused, he was tired from the long day and didn't have any energy to argue. 

"Don't 'What' us! We thought you were dead for all we knew!" Harper exclaimed. 

"Okay, what is going on guys? I'm tired and don't have the energy to try to read your minds to see why you're upset." Sonny sighed. 

"What's going on is that you didn't show today when you said you would." Brook said, pissed off. 

"Oh, that." 

"Yeah, that. You gonna give us an explanation?" Harper asked. 

"I went to visit Mikey." Sonny said simply. 

"You went to visit Mikey?" Brook said incredulously. "Why the fuck did you go visit Mikey? And why did you say you were gonna come over then? Or at least tell me you changed your mind and weren't fucking coming?!"

"Because I knew if I told you I would come, you wouldn't come over here to check on me cause you felt guilty about yesterday and I didn't want to have to explain why I wasn't coming anymore." Sonny said.   
"And I visited Mikey because I wanted too and I can visit him whenever the fuck I please." Sonny sassed.

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying about you, didn't know I was that much of an overbearing friend." Brook said. 

"You know I didn't mean it like that Brook." Sonny sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. That was something he often did when his was tired and aggravated or stressed. 

Harper had decided it was probably best to stay silent, he knew when Brook and Sonny got into arguments it was best to stay out of it to not make things worse. Harper knew from experience interfering with their fights would either lead to one or both being mad at him or making the fight a lot worse. Sometimes both. 

"You know what, I actually don't Sonny. I don't know what you meant. Maybe I don't know you at all. Maybe I've just been to caught up in my own world and my own needs to even know who you are anymore. Cause I sure as hell don't recognize you now." Brook said before he stormed off and out of the house. 

"Brook!" Sonny called one last time. 

"Just give him some time. He'll have cooled down by tomorrow." Harper reassured.

"Right." Sonny sighed. "Goodnight Harper, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Sonny. Until tomorrow." And with that Harper walked towards Sonny's bedroom door. 

"Oh, and Harper?" Sonny called out as Harper reached the door. 

"Yeah, Sonny? Harper asked as he turned back towards Sonny. 

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just needed some time to cool off." Sonny said sincerely apologetic. 

"I know, Sonny. Just don't do it again, yeah? Next time if you're not gonna show up just tell us." Harper said. 

"Yeah, I promise." Sonny said, Harper just nodded in acceptance and with that he was gone. 

Sonny fell back on his bed with a frustrated sigh. 

"I'll fix this mess tomorrow, but right now sleep cause I'm exhausted." Sonny said to himself. And within minutes he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama! What did you think?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment!
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	10. Making Up

The next day Sonny was waiting outside Brooklyn's door with two hot chocolates and a still warm box of pancakes from Brooklyns favorite bakery in hand, an hour and a half before school started.

Sonny only had to wait about a minute until the door opened, revealing Brooklyn. 

"What do you want, Ryan?" Brook sighed. 

Sonny winced, Brook only called him Ryan when he was mad and/or annoyed at him. 

"I bought peace-offerings," Sonny held out the treats he had brought. "and an apology that comes with a hug." Sonny said hopeful. 

Brook sighed but couldn't stop the smile that came over his lips as he let Sonny into his house.

"What did you bring?" Brook asked as they finally arrived in the kitchen Sonny putting down the food and drinks. 

"Well I brought you this hot chocolate," Sonny said as he handed Brook the hot chocolate "these pancakes for us to share" Sonny said as he opened the box to revel Brooks favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream "and I brought this apology." Sonny said as he covered the pancakes again so it wouldn't get cold. 

"I'm really sorry, Brooklyn. I didn't mean to worry you or Harper. Or imply that you're an overbearing friend, cause you're not, you're an amazing friend. I just needed to get away for a bit, you know? Saturday was just really, really weird, and it wasn't your fault. Not at all. I just knew if I told you I wasn't gonna come over you were either gonna come to my house to check on me or demand an explanation that I didn't have the energy to give. But that was wrong of me. I should've know you'd get worried, I would've done the same. So I'm really, really sorry, forgive me?" Sonny pleaded. 

Brook kept him in silence for about a minute making Sonny think he wasn't gonna forgive him when...

"You said something about a hug?" Brook asked as he set his hot chocolate down and opened his arms. Sonny grinned as he pulled Brook into a very tight and loving hug. 

"So, pancakes?" Brook asked from the hug a few minutes later. 

"Pancakes." Sonny confirmed as he went to open the box again as Brook got plates. 

"So... what did you and Mikey do yesterday?" Brook asked after they had been eating for a few minutes. 

"You know, the usual. We talked, went to a cafe, got dinner and ice cream before I left, thing like that." Sonny shrugged. 

"Did you guys hold hands?" Brook asked. 

"Yeah... why?" Sonny asked suspicious, knowing Brook had been a long time Sickey shipper. 

"Do I see sparks and ships sailing?" Brook grinned. 

"What? No." Sonny said firmly. Brook gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. "First off, it's way too soon after Harvey, it's only been a couple weeks and I'm still feeling the pain of that one. Second off, Mikey and I are strictly platonic. He's my soulmate, for sure, but he's my platonic soulmate." Sonny said truthfully. 

Both Sonny and Mikey believe themselves to be soulmates but they both also believed it to be strictly platonic. They loved each other, sure, but in a way that was hard to explain. There are no romantic feelings between the two but because how they act towards each other no one believed that to be true. They had a bond deeper than love of a friend or a partner, they just didn't know how to explain it to other people. 

"You lost your virginity to him. Sorry if it doesn't seem like it's strictly platonic." Brook said, disbelieving. 

"Yeah, I did. But only because I wanted to lose it to someone I love and trust, to someone whom I knew I wouldn't regret it. And Mikey was that person. I thought it was gonna be Jack but I obviously didn't   
get that with him. And I also obviously wasn't going to have got that with Harvey. So I'm glad it was Mikey. With my luck I probably will never have that with anyone I date." Sonny said sadly. 

"Hey, you'll find that special someone, one day. You'll see, don't worry about it. Jack and Harvey were jerks who didn't know what they were losing. But you're one of the best and sweetest people I know, Sonny, it's impossible for you not to find the one." Brook comforted, earnest. 

"Well I hope you're right." Sonny sighed as they went back to their breakfast. 

It was only a few minutes later when Brook realized something. 

"Hey! How come you didn't want to lose your virginity to me?" Brook suddenly burst out. "Am I not someone you love and trust and wouldn't regret?"

"Brook," Sonny said slowly "you have a boyfriend, who also happens to be my other best mate."

"Oh," Brook said feeling silly for not remembering that before. "that makes sense."

Sonny just nodded his head with a fond but exasperated smile on his face. 

"But just to be clear, if Harper wasn't in the picture, you would've come to me?" Brook asked. 

"Sure, Brook." Sonny said fondly. 

"Alright then." Brook nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer. 

A few seconds later they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Spending the rest of breakfast just making jokes and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment. 
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	11. The Offer

"You two make up then?" Harper asked as he started to walk with Brooklyn and Sonny towards the school, the same day. 

"Yup." They both said at the same time popping the 'p'.

"Brook was a bit mad I didn't consider him to take my virginity but we're good now." Sonny informed while Brook just nodded his head. 

"I don't even wanna know." Harper laughed as he shook his head. 

As soon as they got into the school they bumped into a crowd. They managed to push their way to the front and saw that the crowd was gathered around two boys fighting, to Sonny's shock those two boys were Jack and Harvey. 

Harper immediately stepped in to break up the fight, along with Rye who had also just arrived on the scene with Andy. 

Rye grabbed Jack as Harper grabbed Harvey, pulling them away from each other. Both struggling in the grips to get away. 

"You don't deserve Sonny!" Harvey spat at Jack. 

"Oh, and you do?!" Jack spat back. 

"I never said I did but you definitely don't!" Harvey yelled. 

"At least I didn't cheat on him!" Jack said back angrily. 

"At least I didn't break up with him after dating for two years so I could date other people!" Harvey said. 

Suddenly Sonny walked between the two down the hallway away from everyone. 

The two ex's shared a guilty look, not having realized Sonny was standing there listening. 

"Now, look what you've done!" Brooklyn yelled at the two. "You're both arses and don't deserve him, for the record." Brook spat before he was also making his way down the hallway after Sonny, with Harper   
following behind after he let go of Harvey. 

<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>

Sonny had decided to sit outside under a tree during lunch, not feeling like talking to anyone, and tired from having to avoid Harvey and Jack during the classes they shared as they had tried to talk to him. 

Sonny sighed as luck was not on his side and his plan to avoid the two was failing as the two were walking towards him at this very moment. 

"I don't have the energy to deal with one of you, let alone both of you right now." Sonny said as soon as they were close to him. 

"Please, Sonny, just hear us out." Harvey pleaded as Jack also gave him a pleading look. 

Sonny always had trouble saying no to either of them, he never stood a chance when they combined the two. 

"Fine, you have one minute." Sonny said. "And I'm counting, starting now." 

"Well we made a agreement. Between us at least. Now it's up to you if we do it." Jack started rather vaguely. 

"What kind of agreement? And what could it possibly have to do with me?" Sonny said, suspicious. 

"We want you to... date both of us. At the same time. If you want to, of course." Harvey said rather awkwardly. 

This caused Sonny to start choking on air, sure he had heard wrong. 

Jack quickly patted his back as he was quickest. 

"Alright?" Jack asked as Sonny finished choking on air. 

"Fine, can you repeat that?" Sonny asked sure his ears were playing tricks on him. 

"We" Jack said as he gestured toward himself and Harvey "want you to date us both, if you want to of course. And when you're ready you can decide who you want to continue dating."

"What?!" Sonny exclaimed. "You both hurt me, why the hell would I want to date one of you again, let alone both of you?!" 

"You shouldn't." Harvey said honestly. "We were awful to you in our own ways. But, please, Sonny, please, just give it a chance, give us a chance." Harvey pleaded. 

"We'll go at the pace you want, of course, but please just try it." Jack said, he interrupted when he saw Sonny open his mouth. "Before you reject us, please, just think about it. We'll wait as long as we need   
for your answer."

"Alright, I'll think about it, but I make no promises." Sonny finally gave in. 

Both boys gave him blinding smiles before they finally left him alone. 

"What did I get myself into?" Sonny groaned to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comment!
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	12. Advice

Sonny sighed as he sat down on a bench in the park. 

"Hey, Sonny, you okay?" 

Sonny jumped at the sound of Ryes voice 

"Just got a lot on my mind." Sonny said offering a tight smile. 

"Mind if I sit down?" Rye asked as he gestured to the empty spot next to Sonny on the bench. 

"Go ahead." Sonny said moving a little to the side to give Rye more room. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Rye asked as he sat down. 

"I don't know..." Sonny said unsure, he didn't want Rye to tell Jack. 

"I won't tell Jack if that's what you're thinking, or Andy, or anyone." Rye promised. "I know we use to be closer when you were still dating Jack but I still consider you to be a good friend of mine and I want   
you to be able to talk to me without worrying." Rye said sincerely. 

"Yeah, you're right Rye. You're a good friend and I know you won't tell anyone, sorry." Sonny smiled. "Did Jack tell you anything about what he and Harvey asked me?"

"No, he said something really vague but not about what it was."

"Well basically him and Harvey want me to date them both at the same time and then eventually decide who I want to continue dating. So now I have to decide if I want to open myself to possibly being hurt by not one but two people that have hurt me before." Sonny said all together. 

"Wow, that's a lot." Rye said. 

"Yeah." Sonny agreed. 

"Can I give you some advice?" Rye asked. 

"Please." Sonny responded. 

"I don't know Harvey that well but both him and Jack seem to truly regret hurting you and I don't think they would do it again. Even if he is my best friend, if Jack hurts you again I will seriously kick his ass. And Harveys. But anyway, I think you should give them a chance, take it slow, at your own pace and don't let anyone rush you. I think if you don't you'll regret it and always wonder 'what if'. But, in the end, it's your choice and you should do what feels right." Rye said calmly, giving Sonny good advice. 

"Thanks Rye, that helps a lot and makes a lot of sense." Sonny said thoughtfully. "I should come to you with all my problems." Sonny laughed. 

"I'll gladly be here to help." Rye grinned. "I'm glad I was able to help."

"You really did. I'm always here to talk, if you need to. I actually really miss how close I use to be to you and Andy. I feel bad that while we stayed friends after the break up we still drifted apart." Sonny said   
honestly. "I should've tried harder. "

"We should've tried harder too. But I think we'll all be better from now on." Rye grinned. 

"Me too." Sonny smiled.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes before Sonny broke the silence. 

"Race you to the swings?" Sonny asked with a grin on his face. 

"Oh, you're on!" Rye exclaimed. 

"On your mark," Sonny started. 

"Get set," Rye continued. 

"GO!" They both yelled as they set off towards the swings laughing the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Did you like the Ryan friendship?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comment!
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	13. Adjustment

"Fine. I'll do it." Sonny said as he stopped in front of Harvey and Jack at the spot he texted them to meet him.

"Yo-you'll do it? You'll date us?" Harvey stuttered. 

"Yes, but there needs to be rules." Sonny said firmly. 

"Of course, any rules you want." Jack reassured.

"Let's go sit down." Sonny said gesturing toward a table in the shade that was in the park. 

"Alright." They agreed. 

Soon they were sat, Jack and Harvey on one side with Sonny on the other. 

"Rule number 1: no more fighting between you two, not physically or mentally." Sonny stated. 

They both nodded. 

"Rule 2: no jealousy."

Sonny once again waited until they both nodded until he continued. 

"Rule 3: we do this at my pace, no pushing." Sonny said firmly. 

"Of course!" They both said instantly. 

"This isn't a rule but rather something I want to know. Are you two planning on seeing anyone else during this?" Sonny asked. 

The other boys shared disbelieving looks. 

"Rule 4: no seeing other people." Harvey spoke up, Jack nodding as Sonny gave a slight smile. 

"Rule 5: no monopolizing Sonny's time." Jack said. 

Harvey nodding agreeing. 

"We should probably make a schedule later." Harvey added causing Jack to nod. 

"Anymore rules?" Sonny asked the two, causing both to shake their heads. "Right, guess that's it. But I reserve the right to add to the rules later."

They both nodded in agreement.

"So... what do we do now?" Asked Jack awkwardly.

"We get to know each other, again. If we're going to do this properly we're starting over. Before all the pain and bullshit." Sonny said. 

This caused both boys to wince but nod in agreement. 

"I'm Harvey." Harvey said as he held out his hand to Sonny.

Sonny took it smiling "I'm Ryan but everyone calls me Sonny."

"I'm Jack." Jack said as he also shook Sonny and surprisingly Harvey's hand.

Jack and Harvey figured if they were going to do this, they should at least be civil with each other. At least for Sonny's sake.

While the two didn't think they could be friends, them both competing for who they both thought was the love of their life but they would be civil. 

They had been sitting there for a half an hour when Sonny decided he wanted to leave. 

"Let's go get some ice cream?" Sonny suggested. 

They two boys eagerly agreed. While it might be chilly outside, they still wouldn't turn down ice cream. 

"I'll have a two scoop vanilla in a cone, please." Jack ordered. 

"I'll have a two scoop bubblegum also in a cone, please." Harvey ordered.

"And he'll have a two scoop chocolate chip cookie dough in a bowl." They two ordered simultaneously for Sonny making the two look at each other in shock, while Sonny looked on half amused, half annoyed. 

"While it's sweet you both know my ice cream preference, and wanted to order for me, I can order for myself, thanks." Sonny sassed. 

"Right." Harvey said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Of course." Jack mumbled. 

They were both so use to ordering for Sonny while they were dating because they had both memorized his orders everywhere they went that it was weird for them not order for him or for that gesture to not be appreciated. 

But things were different now. First Sonny was now dating both of them until he decided who he wanted to date long term. Secondly they no longer had his trust, they now had to earn it back and they both knew it was going to be hard. Thirdly, they couldn't just jump right back where they left off, they had to restart. 

It would be an adjustment but they would manage, for Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave kudos and comment. 
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	14. WHAT?!

"You agreed to WHAT?!" Brook yelled.

"I agreed to try dating them both for a time until I decided between them." Sonny said again calmly.

"Why the fuck would you do that?! Do you not remember what happened last time you dated one of them, let alone BOTH?!" Brook yelled, as Harper was yet again watching the interaction waiting to put in his two cents. 

"I talked to Rye and-" Sonny was interrupted. 

"You talked to Rye? Well then it's all okay, isn't it?" Brook said sarcastically. "And since when is Rye your best friend that you tell everything to and not me?"

"That's not fair, Brooklyn, and you know that." Sonny stated. "Rye was their at the right time, and I knew you would be biased and would be strictly against it. You're too overprotective to be a unbiased."

"I'm sorry I'm protective and I don't want you to get hurt but they don't have the best track record, they've both hurt you before, badly, what makes you think they won't again or that they can even be trusted?" Brook demanded. 

"I don't." Sonny said, confusing Brook. "I don't think they won't hurt me again or that they can even be trusted yet. But I'm taking a chance because if not I will always wonder and I don't want to have to think of what if's later or regret not taking this chance. So, please, Brook, you don't have to like it but please support me? I can't do this without my best friend, either of you," Sonny said as he looked at Harper "if they hurt me again, which is a possibility, I'll need you guys to pick up the pieces, like you alway do, so please?" Sonny pleaded. 

Brooks face softened. 

"Fine, I don't like it but I will support you, of course I will. You're my best friend, I can't say no to you. But if they hurt you... well let's just say they'll never be seen again." Brook said, his voice taking a threatening turn at the end. 

"Don't worry, if they hurt Sonny, I'll handle them." Harper said finally speaking up. Seeing Sonnys worried look aimed at him, Harper smiled reassuringly. "I may also not like it but, of course, I'll support you." 

Sonny sighed with relief, his friends accepted it. 

"Thank you guys, you really are the best friends I could've ever asked for." Sonny smiled. 

"Don't get sappy on us now." Harper joked. 

Sonny just smiled as he pulled his two best friends into a tight hug, which they gladly returned. 

"So... have you kissed them yet?" Brook questioned. 

"Brook!" Sonny laughed. 

"What? I want the gossip, it's not everyday your best friend starts dating two guys." Brook giggled causing both Sonny and Harper to smile fondly at him while they shook their heads in exasperation.

"You have your own boyfriend, you don't need to hear about mine." Sonny joked. 

"Well, that's no fun." Brook pouted. 

"What? Am I not enough for you?" Harper asked playfully. 

"Of course you are, but I need my gossip and what could be better than hearing about your best friends love life." Brook giggled. 

Harper got a thoughtful look on his face, "You know what? You're actually right." Brook cheered as Sonny groaned. "So... have you kissed them yet?" Harper finished as he wiggles his eyebrows, soon joined by Brook. 

"Not yet. I haven't even been on a date with them yet, we spent some time at the park, all three of us but that was it. I think they're working out a schedule before either of them ask me out." Sonny   
explained. 

"A schedule?" Brook snorted. "I didn't know this was a custody case."

"Brooklyn!" Harper and Sonny yelled as they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comment :)
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	15. Jack

"You, me, Saturday, dinner, moonlight walk?" Jack asked as soon as he saw Sonny at school. 

"I don't know." Sonny said. "Did you figure out the schedule?" Sonny sassed as he had not been apart of the process to make the schedule. 

"Yup." Jack said teasingly. "I get you Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Harvey gets you Monday, Wednesday and Friday. If you're agreeable that is."

"Hmmm, and who gets me Sunday?" Sonny asked. 

"It's a day you can be completely free of us or the day we can both spend time with you all together." Jack explained. 

"All three of us?" Sonny asked surprised. 

"Yup, Harvey and I figured if we're gonna do this we should at least be friends." Jack said. 

"That's very grown up of you guys." Sonny said carefully, Jack nodded agreeing. "Who are you and what have you done with Jack and Harvey?" Sonny teased. 

"Sonny!" Jack laughed as he playfully hit his shoulder. "Don't be mean."

"I can't help it. It's in my nature." Sonny said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, please, you're a smol bean." Jack grinned. 

"Who's a smol bean?" Harper asked as he and Brooklyn approached them. 

"Sonny is." Jack said as he offered a smile to his old friends, hoping to rekindle the friendship. 

"Yes he is." Harper agreed giving Jack a small smile as Brooklyn continued to ignore him. 

"Come on Sonny, we have chemistry next, we don't want to be late." Brooklyn said as he tugged on Sonny's hand. 

"Right you are." Sonny agreed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and took Brooklyn's hand in his. 

They always held hands as they walked to class together, or anywhere really when Harper wasn't there. 

Harper didn't mind as he knew the two had been doing this for long before he and Brooklyn started dating. Hell, even he held Sonny's hand sometimes. They had all been best friends for so long they didn't even think about it anymore. 

"Actually, can I tag along? My class is on the way to yours." Jack asked before they could walk away. 

"Sure." Sonny grinned. 

"No." Brook said at the same time. Sonny gave him a look. "Fine." Brooklyn grouchily agreed. 

"Great." Jack smiled as he fell into step with them after they all said goodbye to Harper whos class was the other way.

"I was thinking we could have lunch outside today. As today is Thursday. Unless you want to eat inside since it is chilly, but you like the cold." Jack said to Sonny as they walked. "You and Harper are   
welcome to tag along of course." Jack added as he looked at Brooklyn. 

"That would be great." Sonny said before Brook could say anything. 

"Great." Jack agreed as the two shared a smile, both ignoring Brooklyn's grumblings. 

"I'll see you guys later." Jack said as they reached the chemistry classroom. 

"See you later." Sonny smiled and Brooklyn just nodded after earning an elbow to the stomach from Sonny.

"You said you would be supportive." Sonny hissed to Brooklyn as they say down in their seats. 

"Sorry, sorry. I'll try harder. I know you forgave them but I haven't. It hurt me to see you that hurt Sonny. I wanted to kill them." Brook said apologetical.

"I know you did, but Brook, please, give them a chance?" Sonny pleaded. 

"I will, I will. Just give me a bit of time from hating their guts to liking them again." Brook said, a note of pleading could also be heard in his voice. 

"Okay." Sonny smiled.

Soon enough it was lunch and Sonny, Harper and Brook we're heading outside with their lunch to meet Jack.

"Hey guys!" Jack called as he saw the boys approaching. 

"Hey Jack." Sonny smiled as he sat down next to Jack. 

"Duff." Harper said as he sat across from the two. 

Brooklyn just nodded as he sat beside Harper. 

The rest of lunch was spent much in the same way. Jack being nice and trying to make conversation. Sonny also trying to make conversation while sending the occasional glare towards Harplyn, more Brook   
than Harper. Harper was being civil but still cold. And Brooklyn would either straight up ignore Jack or nod in response to his questions. 

Eventually lunch ended and the boys went their separate ways to their classes. And eventually classes ended and everyone went home.

Saturday 

Sonny and Jack had been texting to get the time for their date right. 

They had decided that Jack would pick Sonny up at 7:00 at his house and then they would go to dinner. 

Sonny had asked Jack where they were going but he refused to say, he told Sonny it was a surprise. 

So here Sonny was anxiously waiting on the couch in his house for Jack to show up. 

6:57

'Just another 3 minutes." Sonny thought to himself. He was excited but also nervous and a bit scared. He was thinking about all that could go wrong, and suddenly he had a startling thought. 

'What if I like the date?'

What Sonny hadn't realized is that he was scared of falling for Jack again. Jack or Harvey really, they both had hurt him before, what would stop them from doing it again?

Before Sonny could get dragged even more into his depressing thoughts the doorbell rang, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Jack." Sonny breathed out with a stunning smile as he saw his date at the door. "You look wonderful."

Jack, for his part, was stunned speechless. Sonny looked like an angel brought down from the heavens themselves. 

"And you look like an angel." Jack said when he finally got back the ability to speak. 

Sonny blushed a deep red. "Thank you. Ready to go?" 

"Yes, of course." Jack smiled as he stepped back so Sonny could step out of the house. 

Sonny grabbed his jacket and closed the door of his house behind him as he left the house.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked as Jack opened his car door for him. 

"You'll see." Jack grinned, still not giving up the surprise.

About 10 minutes later they arrived outside a empty park. 

"Jack, you're not going to kill me are you?" Sonny asked jokingly. 

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Jack joked back as he opened Sonnys door for him. 

"Brooklyn tracks my phone." Sonny jokingly threatened. 

"Dang, there goes my plan." Jack faked disappointment. 

"So, why are we in the park?" Sonny questioned. 

"Follow me and you'll see." Jack teased as he cautiously grabbed Sonnys hand, giving him time to pull away, he didn't. 

"Jaaaaackkk." Sonny whined. 

"Soooonnnyy." Jack mocked. 

Sonny huffed causing Jack to give him a fond smile. 

"It'll be worth the surprise, I promise." Jack reassured. 

They made their way through the park and then continued past it until they got to a secluded little area that made Sonny gasp.

"You did this? For me?" Sonny asked in disbelief. 

"Of course." Jack smiled. 

In front of them was an old treehouse, where the two had met when they were kids. Except now it was covered in fairy lights and candles. After they had climbed up Sonny saw a wonderful meal waiting for them. 

"It's toasty in here." Sonny notes, surprised. Jack pointed towards the heater making Sonny smile at Jacks thoughtfulness. 

Their dinner was filled with laughter and shared smiles, and a few awkward moments. 

All to soon in Sonnys eyes they were back at his front door, Jack dropping him off back home. 

"I had a really good time tonight, Jack." Sonny smiled. 

"I'm glad, so did I." Jack smiled back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sonny mimicked. And before he could chicken out leant in and planted a quick but meaningful kiss on Jacks lips. 

"U-uh se-see you on Monday." Jack stuttered. 

"See you Monday." Sonny giggled as he stepped inside his house and closed the door behind him. 

Jack walked back to his car with a giddy smirk on his lips that didn't leave the entire way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> What are we shipping? And for anyone that became a Sock shipper this chapter, don't count Harvey out just yet.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	16. Harvey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey's date is before Jacks since his is on Friday and Jacks is on Saturday. This all plays out in the same week.

Friday

"Hey Sonny!" Harvey smiled at Sonny. 

"Hey Harvs! What's up? I just saw you at lunch. Missing me already?" Sonny said teasingly with a smile. 

"Always." Harvey smiled. "But I actually forgot to ask you something. I was wondering if you were free tonight?" Harvey said hopefully. 

"I might be." Sonny said slyly, "Why?"

"Do you maybe, wanna go see a movie tonight? Then we can go to dinner?" Harvey asked with a sweet smile. 

"I'd love too." Sonny grinned. 

"Great!" Harvey exclaimed. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Good with me." Sonny agreed. 

"You won't regret it." Harvey said, he then gave Sonny a kiss on the cheek and left, leaving Sonny with a happy smile. 

"What are you smiling about?" Brooklyn asked teasingly, happy to see his friend happy. 

"Harvey just asked me on a date tonight." Sonny grinned. 

This surprisingly didn't make Brook frown like Sonny thought he would. 

Brooklyn had a long talk with Harper last night. Harper has helped put a lot of brooks fears of Sonny being hurt again at ease. It made Brooklyn decide to, actually, always make sure to support Sonny's decision when it came to the boys, even if he wasn't happy about it. Sonny was his best friend and he didn't want to lose him over anything but especially something like this. He only wanted him to be happy. 

"Ooo, where are you going?" Brook asked causing Harper to give a smile as Brooklyn was really trying like he said he would. 

"A movie and dinner." Sonny answered surprised Brooklyn actually seemed happy and supportive. 

"Nice." Brook said. 

"What movie are you guys going to see?" Harper asked. 

"Not sure, he didn't tell me. He probably either has one in mind or we're going to choose when we get there." Sonny shrugged. 

The bell suddenly rung signaling for their second to last class. 

"Lets go?" Brook questioned, the three having the same period. 

The other two nodded as they started their walk to class. 

"I missed this." Sonny said in the middle of class as they were working on questions the teacher gave them to solve. 

"Missed what?" Harper asked confused, Brooklyn also having a confused face. 

"This. Us. I'm really glad to be getting my love life back on track, especially with Harvey and Jack but sometimes I miss just us hanging out, you know?" Sonny explained. 

The other two nodded in agreement. Sometimes you just wanted to hang out with your best friends and that was it. 

"Yeah." Brook agreed as Harper nodded. The two might be dating but they were best friends first, and sometimes they just wanted to hangout with Sonny and be best friends. 

"Why don't we hangout this Sunday?" Sonny suggested. "We can have a movie marathon?"

"Yeah, mate, that's would be wicked." Harper agreed. 

"I'd love that." Brook smiled. 

They were all grinning for the rest of the class. 

<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>

Sonny was pacing up and down his hallway as he waited for Harvey to get there. 

It was only 6:45 so he still had 15 minutes but he was still anxious. 

After another 5 minutes of this Lolly was finally feed up. 

"Stop pacing Sonny! You'll be fine." Lolly said. 

"I know, it's just this is my first date with either one of them since the breakups. I mean we've had lunch together before but that was with my friends there. We'll be alone this time." Sonny said nervously. 

"Hey." Lolly said as she came up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "It'll be fine. Probably better than fine, it'll be wonderful. I get it, you're nervous, that's perfectly normal but there's no reason to   
be. Worst that can happen is you won't like it, then you can call me or Brooklyn or Harper, or, hell even Mikey would come all the way back to come pick you up and we will, okay?" Lolly reassured. 

"Yeah, okay. You're right Lolly. I'm just nervous." Sonny said. 

"I know and that's fine, but please, sit down would you? You're making me nervous and it isn't even my date." Lolly begged teasingly. 

Before Sonny could retort the doorbell rung. 

"Guess I won't be sitting down after all." Sonny sassed. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it but good luck." Lolly smiled. 

Sonny smiled back then after a deep breath, opened the door. 

"Harvey." Sonny breathed. "Handsome as ever."

"Y-you look gorgeous." Harvey said as he took in Sonny's breathtaking beauty. 

This caused Sonny to giggle. "Thank you."

"Ready?" Harvey asked as common sense took over and he realized he couldn't just stay standing there admiring Sonny all night. 

"Yes. What movie are we seeing?" Sonny asked as he sat in the car, Harvey shutting the door of the car as he had opened it. 

"One you'll like." Was all Harvey said. 

"Harvey, tell me." Sonny pleaded. 

"Nope." Harvey smirked as he started to drive. 

About 5 minutes in Sonny realized that there weren't going in the direction of the theater. 

"Are we going to dinner first?" Sonny asked confused.

"You'll see." Was all Harvey said causing Sonny to groan in frustration. 

After another 15 minutes, Harvey had pulled into a farm, stopping in front of a barn. 

"Are we lost?" Sonny asked confused. 

Before Harvey could say a thing a movie suddenly started playing on the wide barn doors like an old drive-in movie theater. 

"You did not." Sonny gasped as he realized what was going on. He had always wanted to go to an drive-in movie theater like the movies but had never been able to find one. 

"I did." Harvey smiled softly, happy to see Sonny so happy. 

"The Wizard of Oz too!" Sonny said excitedly as he realized what movie was playing. 

"I know it's your favorite." Harvey said sheepishly. 

"This is amazing! Thank you so much Harvs!" Sonny grinned. 

"Of course, I would do anything for you." Harvey smiled. "But that's not it."

"What else could there be? This literally could not get any better." Sonny said in disbelief. 

"Never say never." Harvey said as he reached into the back of his car and pulled out two drinks, putting them into the cup holders. He then started to pull out Sonnys favorite movie snacks. 

"You're the best Harvey." Sonny grinned so wide his mouth started to hurt. 

"Anything for you." Harvey said then narrowed his eyes as Sonny shivered, he had the heater on but Sonny could still be cold. "Are you cold?" Harvey asked concerned. 

"A little." Sonny admitted sheepishly. 

"Here have my jacket." Harvey said as he pulled it off and handed it to Sonny. 

"Oh, no. I couldn't, what if you get cold?" Sonny asked. 

"I'll be fine." Harvey reassured. "I was hot anyways." 

"Alright, if you're sure." Sonny said still a bit unsure as he pulled on the jacket snuggling into it. 

"A hundred percent." Harvey said as they started to dig into the snacks and watch their movie. 

Harvey smiled as Sonny snuggled into him halfway through the movie. 

After the movie was over they just stayed there, talking. Neither wanted to leave the bubble they had created. 

"Is it already 11:00pm?" Sonny asked in shock as he looked at the clock. Harvey and him had been having so much fun talking and joking around that neither had noticed the time. 

"I guess so." Harvey said also shocked. The movie had finished around 9:20, they had been talking for an hour and forty minutes. They could have talked for a lot longer if Sonny didn't have to get home. 

"Guess I should drive you home, huh?" Harvey said reluctantly. 

"Guess so." Sonny was also reluctant to go home, wanting to spend more time with Harvey. 

After another 20 minutes of them talking and joking and just being themselves on the way to Sonny's house, they finally arrived. 

"That was really amazing, Harvey, thank you."

Sonny smiled as gave Harvey a quick but loving peck on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Harvey said with a goofy smile on his lips as Sonny closed the door.

'That boy is the love of my life.' Harvey thought to himself as he drove home feeling like he was on cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Anyone team SRVY and who's team Sock?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comment. 
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	17. Vs

It was the next week on a Sunday. The week had gone in a similar fashion to lasts. They each spent lunch with Sonny on their days and hung out with him as much as they could. It was amazing. And this week Sonny had invited them both to a little gathering he was hosting in his backyard. 

It was Harplyn, Randy, obviously them two and Sonny... but Mikey was also there. 

"He seems like he's in a relationship with him and not either of us." Jack grumbled. 

"True, but you know we don't have to worry. They're just friends." Harvey said but he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Jack or himself. 

They were watching Sonny slow dance with Mikey, they didn't like it because they looked like the perfect couple.

They both knew that Sonny and Mikey were just friends but they couldn't help but be jealous. 

Could you blame them, Sonny had lost his virginity to the man, had called said man his soulmate before, he was a couple years older than them, they could clearly see the love and affection they had for   
one another and Mikey seemed to know Sonny like no other. 

"Maybe Sonny should date him." Jack muttered as they watched them do a particularly difficult looking spin. 

"He should but he won't." A voice spoke up from behind them, spooking them both. They turned around and saw Brook. "He, for some reason completely unknown to me, likes you both. He should date Mikey, he would treat him a lot better than either of you did but it's not in the cards for them. They're friendship goals not relationships goals." Brook reassured.

"Thanks Brook." Harvey said surprised. This was the first time Brook had spoken to them since they both started dating Sonny again, you could even say the first time since both of them stopped dating Sonny. 

Him having not outright ignored them during the week but not having made an effort yet to talk them directly yet. 

"Yeah well, Sonny would kill me if he knew I saw you two being insecure and didn't say anything to reassure you guys or if I didn't, tell him." Brooklyn said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Brook!" Harvey called as he went to walk away. 

"Yeah?" Brooklyn questioned as he turned back around to face them. 

"I know you probably hate my guts, and rightfully so, but I miss our friendship. I would really like it if we could be friends again." Harvey said tentatively. 

"Yeah... I'd like that. With both of you" Brook smiled at them. "I gotta go but we'll talk later." Brooklyn left to go where Harper was. 

"You guys close?" Jack asked. 

"We use to be, before I broke Sonny's heart."

Harvey answered. "You?"

"We use to be pretty close, but like you he stopped talking to me when Sonny and I broke up. They both did." Jack gestured to Harper and Brooklyn. 

"Yeah." Harvey agreed.

"Hope Brook didn't give you guys a hard time." Sonnys voice sounded behind them making them jump, not having heard him approach. 

Sonny had an amused smirk on his face as they turned around. They saw Mikey had gone to talk to Randy. 

"No, actually, he was offering an olive branch." Jack answered. 

Sonny looked surprised but happy. 

"Really? Well I'm glad, I really want you guys to get along with him. He one of my best friends and you guys are..." Sonny trailed off awkwardly, not sure how to put it. 

"Your boyfriends." Harvey offered. 

They were technically both his boyfriend until he choose who he wanted to be with. 

"Yeah." Sonny awkwardly agreed causing the other two to chuckle. "It means a lot to me that you guys get along." Sonny finished. 

"We know." Jack confirmed, Harvey nodding in agreement. 

"We'll do our best to make him like us again." Harvey reassured. 

"He does like you guys." Sonny said, surprising them. "He was just mad, he'll get over it. He already is."

This caused both of them to smile. 

"Now, come on, come dance with me." Sonny said grabbing them each by a hand and pulling them towards the designated dance floor. 

It was a bit awkward at first but they soon got they hang of it and were dancing and laughing and having the times of their lives together. 

There friends watching on in fondness before soon joining them. 

It was one of the best weekends of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comment.
> 
> Only 2 chapters left!
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	18. Family Dinner

Sonny was nervous and he had no clue why.

Well actually he did know why. The boys were on their way to have dinner with Sonny's family. While it would only be his youngest sister and mother since his other sister was away at college and his father lived in a town a few hours away, it was still nerve wracking. 

He knew that was ridiculous, especially since both of them already knew his family, quite well actually. But to make matters worse, his mother insisted on both of them coming to the same dinner. 

"But mum," Sonny whined. "that is gonna be so awkward."

"Well if they both want to date you then they both have to come to dinner. And I'm not making two separate dinners." Sonny's mum, Hayley, said sternly. 

"But-" Sonny started to object again. 

"No buts. And that's final." Hayley's tone had no room for argument.   
Sonny had, reluctantly, conceded and invited both boys for dinner. While Jack and Harvey had been getting along a lot better they weren't completely comfortable around one another. Especially when reminded why they were spending time with each other. And since this dinner was about getting to know Sonny's boyfriends, the reason would most definitely be staring them in the face. 

And if that wasn't good enough, Hayley and Lolly were both very reluctant to accept both of them back again. Knowing how much they had hurt Sonny, seeing it first hand. 

Sonny had sobbed into both of their shoulders and had been sad for days. It absolutely broke Hayley and Lollys hearts to see one of their favorite people like that. 

A knock on the door snapped Sonny out of his thoughts. 

"They're here." Lolly called to Hayley who was still in the kitchen then looked at Sonny expectantly. "Well? Are you going to get it or should I?" Lolly got up and made a move towards the door. 

"NO!" Sonny yelled, stopping her. "Just, be civil, please?" Sonny begged. 

"Of course. I'm not unmannered." Lolly responded.

Sonny scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it." Sonny said as he walked towards the door, ignoring Lollys offered 'hey!'.

After taking a deep breath Sonny slowly opened the door.

"Hello boys." Sonny said with a smile as he was faced with his boyfriends. 

"Hello, love." Was the response Sonny got back from both boys causing him to blush. 

They both loved seeing Sonny blush for some reason, when they realized the other did as well, they teamed up to try to make their boy blush as much as possible. 

They succeed quite well. 

"Come on in." Sonny said as he moved out of the way to let them in as he tried to calm his burning cheeks. 

"Hi Lolly." Harvey said upon seeing her on the couch. 

"Harvey." Lolly nodded toward him, much the same way Brook use to before they started mending things. "Jack." She did the same to Jack. 

"Hey Lolly." Jack smiled. 

The two tried not to be phased by her coldness. They each saw her as a type of little sister. But it was to be expected. Sonny was her favorite person in the world, and Lolly was his. 

They shared a special bond. It was the envy of all siblings, if they were being honest. It was adorable. 

"Jack, Harvey." Hayley greeted them as she came out of the kitchen while wiping her hands on a dish towel. She smiled at them, she certainly seemed more welcoming then her daughter but not that much   
more. 

"Hi Hayley." The two chorused.

Hayley was the type of mum that was on a first name bases with all her children's friends. She was awesome. She's the type of mum everyone wants but when they do have her pretend to be embarrassed even though they secretly love it.

"Come on through to the kitchen, dinner with be ready in a couple minutes." Hayley said with a smile as she walked back into the kitchen. 

You see the dinning room and the kitchen were like one big room, which made it a lot easier to serve dinner. The Robertsons has never saw a need for a big house, so while their house was certainly not small, it was cozy, which was perfect for them. They always said they never needed more that, because what was the point? It would only put more distance between them.

Soon enough they were all settled down at the dinning table with the lovely food Hayley made in front of them. 

"This is so good, Hayley." Harvey complimented. 

"Even more amazing than I remember." Jack agreed.

"Thank you, boys." Hayley said kindly. "But don't think flattery will get you anywhere." This caused Sonny to choke on his water. 

"What do you mean?" Jack asked fearfully, Hayley was not someone to mess with. 

"I mean, you two broke my boys heart, what says you won't do it again? How are you worthy of dating my son?" Hayley said sternly but calmly.

"We're not." Harvey said, not one to sugarcoat things.

Hayley stayed silent and just watched them. 

"And we can't promise we're not going to break his heart again." Jack added. 

"But what we can promise is that we will try our hardest not to. We would rather die than hurt him again." Harvey continued. 

"While we not be worthy of him, cause trust me, we know he deserves a lot better, he chose us for some reason, unknown to us. So we're going to try our best to be even slightly worthy of him." Jack said. 

"And if we're being honest, no one deserves Sonny. He's just too good for this world." Harvey finished. 

"Hmm." Was all Hayley said, leaving them in a tense silence. "I suppose I approve," This caused them to sigh in relief. "for now. But remember this, you so much as hurt a hair on his head and you're dead,   
got it?" 

"Yes ma'am." They both gulped. 

"Mummm." Sonny whined. 

"It's okay Sonny. We deserve a lot worse." Harvey reassured. 

After that dinner passed a lot more pleasantly, even Lolly lighted up. She seemed to act like she use to, before all this drama started.

"So, we'll see you Sunday? For your birthday?" Jack asked as Sonny walked them to the door, later that night. 

"Yeah, I might be a little late though. I'm visiting my dad." Sonny explained. "Not too late though, mum would kill me." Sonny laughed causing the other two to laugh as well. 

"That's nice that you're going to see him." Harvey smiled. 

"Yeah, I miss him." Sonny said. "Well, goodnight boys." Sonny gave them each a kiss on the cheek, he didn't like kissing one of them in front of the other. They had said before they didn't mind as long it   
wasn't an actual snog but Sonny insisted. It made them happy how he took their feelings into consideration. 

"Goodnight, love." They said together again, just to see Sonny's adorable blush. 

"See you Sunday." Sonny said embarrassed by his red cheeks before he shut the door.

'I can't wait for Sunday.' Sonny thought later that night before he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> One more chapter left!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comment.
> 
> Thank you! Lots of love!


	19. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! 😭😭 I'm not ready. But all good things must come to an end, I suppose. I hope you enjoy and don't hate me too much!

Sonny was so happy, his life was finally getting back on track.

He and Mikey had an extensive talk about his feelings over the phone and Sonny, after much pestering, from Mikey about him knowing, deep down, which of the boys were right for him, realized he did know. Now it was just to tell the boys, he really hoped they would both be okay with his decision, he didn't want to hurt either of them. 

Sonny was currently driving, on his way back from visiting his dad, who lived a few hours away. 

Sonny turned in his car. Goodness, he absolutely hated driving in the winter. It always made him nervous. He couldn't explain why, but it always did. 

Maybe it was his subconscious. Always knowing that an icy road could only lead to trouble. On an icy road, on his way home, feeling happier than he had in months, turning his car to find himself gliding down a patch of ice with his breaks not working on the ice and a mighty crash as Sonny sat there, his head against the wheel as he took his final breath, breathing in the cold night air, panicking, thinking of all the things he would miss, all the things he was leaving behind, his heart beat it's final beat. His mind thinking one last thing before blissful silence and darkness over took everything I'm sorry. 

"Is this the residence of Ryan Robertson?" A officer, that Sonny's mum had open the door to find, asked. 

Everyone quieted down. The boys all being there along with Sonny's youngest sister to celebrate Sonny's 18th birthday. 

"Yes." Hayley said shakily. Last time a police officer had come to her door, it was to tell her that her eldest son had been killed in a shooting and to bring Sonny home, him having witnessed the tragic event. 

"I'm sorry to inform you, that your son, has been in a car accident, and has sadly passed away." The officer continued talking but she couldn't hear him, she couldn't focus on anything, her baby was gone. 

"I'm very sorry for your loss, ma'am." The officer finished. 

"Th-thank you." She stuttered as she closed the door. 

"Mum, what did he say?" Lolly asked. 

None of them had been able to hear anything as they were taking too quietly. 

"Mum, are you okay?" Lolly asked when her mother didn't answer. 

"I-I" Hayley seemed to be in shock. 

"Hayley, come sit down." Harper said as he guided her towards the couch. 

"Hayley? Take some deep breaths." Mikey instructed, Mikey actually having known her the longest, other than her daughter of course. 

"So-Sonny..." She stuttered. 

"Sonny what?" Brook asked calmly even though he felt the opposite of calm. They all did. 

"Sonny's gone." She managed to get out. 

"What do you mean gone?" Jack asked fear gripping at his heart. 

"He-he was i-in a acc-accident. He didn't make it." She finally said. 

"What?" Harvey breathed out in disbelief as his heart shattered.

On that simply night, one that was supposed to be filled with laughs and fun but instead filled with grief and tears, everyone lost a piece of their heart. None of them were ever the same after the loss of one Ryan 'Sonny' Robertson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you hate me? I would hate me!
> 
> Well... that's the end of this book! Farewell! Keep an eye out for my next one (promise it won't end like this) and maybe go check out my OS book (on wattpad user: MadAsTheHattter17). 
> 
> My heart is literally beating so hard. I don't wanna end this book.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment! I really hope you enjoyed despite this ending!
> 
> And for the last time...  
> Thank you! Lots of love!


End file.
